Personal computing devices are ubiquitous at homes, schools and the workplace. The ever increasing capabilities and functions provided by computing devices have led to their usage in numerous applications. Some applications for computing devices have been introduced to assist users with design and visualization of architectural structures, such as residential homes, offices, etc. These applications have been designed to generate structural designs, to facilitate modifications of structural designs and to provide visual representations of structures defined by the designs. At least some aspects of the disclosure describe apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture which may further facilitate generation and modification of architectural structural designs.